entry_pointfandomcom-20200214-history
Difficulties
There are 5 Difficulties to chose for every mission. They are Rookie, Professional, Operative, Elite, and Legend. Higher difficulties net more income and EXP, but at a cost depending on the Difficulties. As a mission gets more rewarding, it increases in difficulty. Rookie is the least difficult and Legend is most difficult. For every increase in difficulty, the mission will have more guards and cameras. Rookie Rookie is the easiest difficulty there is so far. When doing a Stealth run, there are very few Guards or Cameras and it's a lot easier to avoid them, and when doing a Loud run, There are fewer SWATS and they do less damage. There are NO equipment costs, so operatives should bring maximum equipment to insure success. There are NO evolved SWATs units. Completing a mission on this difficulty or above will reward the player with a red badge for the mission. Professional The Professional difficulty is the second level of difficulty above Rookie difficulty, which is unlocked at level 2. This difficulty introduces many experience things depending on the difficulty when doing Loud tactics: SWATs will have ballistic shields and Aegis SWATs but they got almost low health still can be killed, SWATs can throw flashbangs which makes the player stun and blind. However, doing Stealth tactics: There’s many cameras and suspicion rate of the guard will fill faster than Rookie and security level evolve to 2. Operative Operative is the third difficulty, being between Professional and Elite. It is significantly harder in both Stealth and Loud. SWATs got more damage and health than Professional. More security guards, cameras and security level evolve to level 3. They also detect faster. SWATs will reinforce to a squad and more SWATs will come in the scene and snipers will on a far spots to the players, which makes them harder to kill and snipers shoot more faster. Completing a mission on this difficulty or above with no alarms will reward the player with a silver badge for the mission. Elite Unlocked at level 20, this difficulty provides a far greater challenge than the lower difficulties. In stealth, Guards and Cameras have a much greater distance and detection rate fill much faster, more even lots of cameras and guards and security level evolve to level 4. When in-combat, SWATs are even harder to kill and do even much damage and snipers stands on very far spots which makes them harder to kill, Aegis SWATs now incredibly harder to kill. Legend Unlocked at level 40, this is the most challenging out of all of them. Stealth has the addition of 10 guards, many cameras and the addition of a almost instantaneous detection rate, giving players no room for any error in Stealth, the security level been evolve to maximum, even with a copious amount of Perks. Loud SWATS are even harder to kill and do tremendous damage and players can legally condemned, Aegis SWATs even incredibly harder to kill, sniper will stand in a even very far spots, capable of killing even AEGIS armored players within seconds. This is only for the highest level and most skilled operatives, and good communication with teammates is vital. Completing a mission on this difficulty with no kills and no alarms will result in a golden badge for the mission. Rewards Below is a table of rewards for each difficulty. EXP rewards will be effected by Perks and Gamepasses, and Contract payments will be effected by Loot. Category:Mechanics